Nightwing: Speed Isn't Everything
by BluLantern
Summary: Nightwing visits Central City to follow up on a lead for a case, then things go wrong. Direct sequel to Nightwing: Free Bird, so read that then come back here. Huge thanks to Nightwing0126 for the title.
1. Prologue

Note: This story takes place before episode 18 of The Flash Season 1. Also various events from the following episodes will likely occur in this story. SPOILERS AHEAD probably. Also read my previous story: Nightwing: Free Bird, this will explain various things that will be mentioned or talked about and appearances and relevancy for some characters.

Dick Grayson and Thea Queen entered their Starling apartment for what would be the last time. They were going to move to Blüdhaven, but before they could go Dick was assigned to a case in Central City, where he would assist Detective Joe West. The case had been about various playing card related murders. Dick and Thea put on their civilian clothes. They embarked on their car journey to Central after saying goodbye to all their friends in Starling. When they were almost there Dick's phone began ringing. "Hello?" Thea said as she picked up his phone phone, it was an unknown number.

"Hi is Dick Grayson there?" Said a deep voice.

"Yeah he is, who's asking?" Thea replied

"Joe West of the CCPD. Could you put Dick on?" said Joe. Thea handed Dick the phone, he had heard everything.

"Hey Joe" Dick said

"Hi,um are you anywhere near Central right now?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I'm about ten minutes away" Dick said

"Right, instead of heading to the police station,could you go to the alleyway on 32 Guggenheim Street?" Joe asked "It's another playing card victim."

"Alright, I'll see you there" Dick said before hanging up. He made the drive to Guggenheim Street and walked down the alley while Thea waited by the car. A ton of cops and press crowded around the body. Nearby civilians were trying to get a look but were forced away by beat cops. He approached the body and crouched down next to it, checking for evidence. He began looking at the wounds before being interrupted by Barry Allen appearing next to him. "Joe told me you'd be here" Barry said. Before Dick could reply Joe came up behind them " I'd introduce, you to each other but Barry said you've already met" Joe said. The three of them continued investigating before Barry bagged the playing card and the three of them headed toward Dick's car. Barry saw Thea waiting by the car "You didn't tell me she was here" Barry said as they neared the car.

"I'm didn't tell you anything pal." Dick repied.

"Ready to go?" Thea asked. Dick nodded. Thea turned to Joe " Hey, you must be Joe, I'm Thea Queen." She continued, offering a handshake to him.

"Great to meet you Thea" Joe said, shaking her hand before turned to Barry. "We going to S.T.A.R. Labs or the Station?" He asked him

"To the lab, they know about The Flash" Barry responded as they all got in the car. Dick drove everyone to S.T.A.R. Labs. He had wanted to go there for a while he had loved the works and discoveries of Martin Stein and Harrison Wells. He had wanted to meet them after he had memorised all of their theories and equations. They parked outside and entered. Dick looked around at the interior. It was just like all the pictures he had seen." Look at you, all starstruck by the mere thought of science" Thea said, smiling at him. Dick just laughed and didn't say a word. They all entered the main lab to find the whole S.T.A.R. Labs team waiting for them. Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon, Caitlyn Snow, Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein. Barry stepped forward"Hey guys" he said" This is Dick and Thea" They all shook hands and greeted each other.

To be continued!


	2. Secrets

Later, Cisco and Dick had the Nightwing suit laid out on a table, Cisco was examining it, looking for things he could upgrade.

He turned to Dick and asked "You got a cool name?"

Dick smiled " is 'Nightwing' cool enough?" He asked

"Hell yeah, dude" Cisco said with a huge grin on his face as they high fived "Has Thea got a sweet name too?" He asked

"Yeah" Dick began "Speedy.." he was waiting for an excited reply. He didn't receive one.

"Is that it?" Cisco asked, with a disappointed look on his face

"What's wrong with Speedy?" Dick asked. Before he could get a reply, Thea approached them

"I heard my name.." Thea said " is everything okay?"

"Yeah we're just.." Dick began

"We're just discussing how you should change your name" Cisco interrupted "Sorry, I guess"

"What's wrong with Speedy?" Thea asked.

"That's what I asked!" Dick said. Before anything else happened, one of Cisco's computers began beeping. Everyone went towards that side of the ran over to it "I've noticed that the particles of the playing card more closely resembled human skin" he said

"Wait, so someone's skin is able to turn into a razor sharp cards?" Dick asked

"Yep, specifically the skin of Jeremy Tell, last seen at 14 Higgins Avenue" Cisco replied " You guys best get going"

"Before we do that, how exactly are regular non powered people like me and Thea gonna get there?" Dick asked

"When I was told you were coming, I made you a sweet motorcycle, it's in the garage" Cisco said "Thank me later!" With this, Barry sped away, Martin Stein and Ronnie Raymond combined to make Firestorm and Dick and Thea suited up and hopped on the motorbike. The bike was exceptionally fast,managing to keep up with Firestorm's flight. Barry still got there first. He burst through the door of the slum in which Tell was hiding out. " Jeremy Tell, you're coming with me" Barry said. Just then Jeremy placed a hand on his own face then flung his hand forward, as two playing cards flew towards Barry, both of wich were easily dodged. Tell's skin was partially missing on his face, but his skin grew back. He threw another card at he light above him. The room was practically pitch black. Tell used this opportunity to throw another pair of cards at Barry. This time the cards hit him in the shoulder, piercing his skin. Tell lept from his window and to a nearby building.

Just then, Firestorm flew past and gave chase, launching blast of fire at him. One of the blasts knocked him down. Firestorm approached him. Jeremy saw an opening in the quantum splicer, he threw a card at the opening. Firestorm was separated. Tell continued running away, when Nightwing and Speedy grappled up to the building. Tell threw multiple cards. One of them pierced Thea's arm, knocking her back and putting off her aim. Two of them went to Dick, he stopped one of them as it embedded itself into his escrima stick, the other one sliced his shoulder. His footing was off balance and he fell backwards,grabbing on to the edge of the building. Tell ran and jumped on to a black sedan, he entered and got away. He had escaped

Some time later, they were all back at S.T.A.R. Labs. They were patching up their wounds and fixing the quantum splicer. Dick was helping Thea with her wound. "Y'know, this thing's gonna leave a mark." He said

"No one's gonna see it, right? " Thea replied " and besides, I can have a badass scar collection. "

"Please don't have a scar collection" Dick smiled before the two of them kissed. He turned to the rest of the team " speaking of collections, can I have a look at your whacky metahuman zoo?" He asked

"Yeah it's just down the hallway" said Caitlyn Snow. Dick began walking down the corridor, when he saw an uneven part of wall. He also noticed hand prints next to it. Someone had used it as a switch. A switch for a secret room. He placed his hand on the wall. A door opened, revealing a white room. In the room was a yellow suit. Whoever this was, they killed Nora Allen. A button lay on a small pedistal. Dick pushed the button. Suddenly a newspaper from the year 2024. It had the headline:"Blue Lantern murders Arrow". Dick read into the article. It said that Dick, as something known as a Blue Lantern would go insane and murder Oliver Queen. Dick had so many questions like: What's a lantern? Why would he kill Oliver? What would happen to Thea? Just then there was a noise behind Dick. He turned to see Harrison Wells standing there. Standing. "I see you've found my little secret" said Wells. Dick didn't even reply he just looked in disbelief "I don't think I've introduced myself correctly. My name is Eobard Thawne. Harrison Wells is dead, has been for years"

"Of all of my questions right now.." Dick said " I want to ask, why? Why lie to everyone? Why did you kill Barry's mom?"

"I cannot tell you this just yet.." said Thawne "...not in this timeline anyway"

"What do you mean 'timeline'?" Dick asked

"That doesn't matter just now, what matters is you not telling anybody about this" Said Thawne, grinning.

"Why wouldn't I tell anyone" Asked Dick

"Because if you do, I will personally, slowly, painfully torture and kill everyone you hold dear, especially Miss Queen" said Thawne " Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes" Dick said "We do"

To be continued!


	3. Night Out

Note: I have changed the tite of the story due to the fact that Double Down won't really be the "big bad" of the story. He will instead act as way to kick start the story. I couldn't think of a great title so I am open to suggestions in the review section. I I want to thank Nightwing0126 and spiderman1fan for their reviews and support to the series it means a lot to me.

* * *

The team were all in the main lab, discussing their previous failure to catch Jeremy Tell. Cisco and Barry were fixing the quantum splicer, due to it's weak spot. Wells and Stein were attempting to track down Tell. Dick, Thea, Ronnie and Caitlin were getting ready for a double date at The Vouge Theater. The group departed for their night out, Wells used this opportunity to return to his time vault. He opened up the newspaper report. He removed his glasses worryingly. "Is everything okay Doctor Wells?" Asked his A.I. companion Gideon.

"Oliver Queen is to die alongside Malcom Merlyn, Mr Merlyn is not mentioned in this article!" He explained " and Dick Grayson should be dead at this point, he sacrifices himself to stop Khrona"

"Would you like me to search for the earliest differences in the two timelines?" Gideon asked

"Yes" Said Wells as thousands of moments ranging from birth to death to marrige to betrayal flashed before his eyes.

"In order for your favoured timeline to occur, Joseph West must die at the hands of Eobard Thawne when he and his colleagues are pursuing Jeremy Tell" said Gideon

"Thank you" said Wells as he put his glasses back on, got back in his wheelchair and exited the vault. Meanwhile Dick and the others had finished watching their movie and had went to a nearby bar, where most of them consumed vast amounts of alcohol. Dick had the tough job of staying sober, he was the designated driver. "C'mon Dick just one drink" Thea was drunkenly egging him on. "I can't, I'm driving" he said, smiling.

"Uggh..fine, your noooo fun" she sighed pointing at him. She paused and looked forward "Have you met my dad?" She asked

"That was spontaneous" Dick said, sipping on his water

"Small words please" Thea said."answer my question"

"No, I haven't met your dad" Dick said " I've heard he has quite the bad reputation."

"What about your mom and dad?" She asked

"Well...they're...uhm" Dick began" they're not exactly 100% alive right now. "

"Oh god I'm sorry for reminding you" She drunkenly spurted, which still made him smile. Thea paused."Crap" she said

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"How are Nutwang and Quickie gonna fight crime if they're at a bar?" Thea said "or is it Nightwing and Speedy, I lose track"

"I don't think you'll be fighting any crime tonight" Dick laughed

"Sssshhh!" She said, pressing her finger on his lips" you'll give away my secret identity" . Dick called over a bartender and closed their tab and drove Ronnie and Caitlin home, they were both that Dick and Thea drove to a nearby hotel and got a room there. As soon as they entered, Thea slumped down on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Dick got changed and attempted to get some sleep, but he really wanted to punch a mugger in the face. Luckily, he found just that. He dropped down behind the mugger "Tonight is not your night buddy" he said. The mugger ran towards him and attempted to attack but was quickly taken down. He tied up the criminal and was about to send out a 911 call when suddenly, he felt something pierce his back. He looked down and saw a sword in his chest. He fell to his knees and began coughing up blood when the person behind him stepped forward and removed their mask. It was Slade Wilson. Something wasn't right. "You'll never escape me kid.." Slade said before stomping on Dick's head.

Dick woke up with a jolt. He checked for his wounds. Nohing was there. In fact he was at the hotel and he was next to Thea,still passed out from all the alcohol. It had all been a bad dream. He checked his clock, it was 6:30 A.M. He didn't bother going back to sleep. He just made an early breakfast and got dressed. He was simply waiting for time to pass when Thea woke up witha groan."What.. happened?" She asked wearily. Dick smiled

"You got absolutely wasted." He said " It was brilliant, you just yelled everything. "

"I'm never having alcohol again." She moaned " I can't remember a single thing, did we go see a movie?"

Dick smiled "You just need to get some rest, I'm going to the C.C.P.D." He paused before exiting" I'll get you something for the hangover"

"Thank you so much" Thea mumbled. Dick went to his car and put the C.C.P.D 3rd precinct into his GPS. He pulled up and entered the precinct. When he entered Joe was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork " Detective West" He said,frightening Joe

"Nearly had a heart attack, Dick!" He smiled

"Sorry 'bout that" Dick said " where's my desk gonna be?"

"Over there.." Joe pointed at a nearby desk." Next to Detective Thawne." Thawne, that name flipped a switch in Dick's brain. Did this guy have anything to do with Eobard Thawne?

"Thanks Joe" Said Dick, acting natural and moving to the desk. Thawne looked up from his desk.

"Hey! You must be Dick Grayson." Eddie said offering a handshake " I'm Eddie Thawne"

"I'd introduce myself but you already seem to know who I am. " Dick smiled and was about to sit down when Joe came over.

"I wouldn't relax just yet Dick" he said." We got another playing card murder." Joe, Eddie , Dick and Barry all heade to the crime scene. The back alley of a jewel store. Dick stopped at the alley. "You guys go do your thing, I need to make a purchase" he said

"Your not doing what I think your doing already are you?" Asked Barry

"It's for future." Dick said as he entered the store and purchased a ring, he had used up the last of his money. He would have to call up a favour from an old friend if he wanted to get more. They investigated the scene, nothing was different, they had no further leads. They were about to give up looking when Dick spotted a camera. The team all headed to S.T.A.R. Labs, after dropping Eddie of at the precinct. Dick had Cisco run through the security footage and caught the license plate on Tell's car. They had him now. Dick was about to suit up when Barry stopped him." We can't go yet" Said Barry.

"Why not?" Dick asked impatiently

"We need backup that we can't have right now" Barry explained "The quantum splicer's busted and Thea's not here"

"We need to act fast before Tell moves." Dick said" what do you suggest?"

"We wait for backup, then we get someone who I think can help." Barry said

"Who's that huh?" Dick asked

"His name is Heartley Rathaway." Barry said " and during the fiasco at Central City bank, he saved my life."

To be continued!


	4. Double Down

I'd like to give a quick but sincere thanks to Nightwing0126 for the incredible title!

* * *

Barry entered a warehouse at the east end of Central City, this is where they suspect Heartley Rathaway is hiding out. Barry walked through the warehouse when Rathaway stepped behind him "What are you doing here?" He asked

"We need your help" said Barry

"At the bank I said you owed ME one, not the other way round. "Heartley replied. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I know that you want these meta humans put away as much as we do" Said Barry, folding his arms

"Who are we after?" Sighed Rathaway

"His name is Jeremy Tell, and he's a murderous thief. "Said Barry. After some convincing Rathaway agreed to help,just this once. Dick was headed back to the hotel room he and Thea were staying at, he was going to try and help her with her hangover.

He entered and pulled out a can, he then handed it to Thea."What's this?" She asked, examining the can.

"Its Bouillon Soup, it'll help out with your hangover. " Dick said " oh, and something sugary will also help, so I got something which matched the description. " He continued, handing her some doughnuts.

"Well,this is one of the best breakfasts I've ever had." She said, grabbing the box and tucking in.

Dick got up and began readying the soup." How are you feeling right now?" He said "I'm assuming not very well, due to the fact that you're A. Wrapped in the duvet and B. Still wearing last night's clothes, haven't even taken your shoes off." He continued

"I'm feeling a little bit better, still awful but a bit better" Just then Dick got a text from Barry which read: S.T.A.R. Labs. NOW! Dick headed to the door, "I'm sorry, I gotta go, call me if you get better!" He said, dashing down to his car. He entered S.T.A.R. Labs and walked down to the main room to see the group with Pied Piper. "So" Dick said "You must be Heartly Rathaway."

"And you must be Richard Grayson" said Rathaway, shaking his hand." Or should I say Nightwing?"

"You can call me that when I'm in costume" Said Dick

"Speaking of costume" said Cisco, entering the room. " I took the liberty of upgrading your suit, so the same tech you have in your sticks, you now have in your gloves."

"Coool!" Said Dick " by any chance do these things work as defibrillators?"

"They might do but I can't be sure unless I modify them with that in mind" Cisco began

"There's not enough time, we need to catch Tell and fast" said Barry. Just then Thea entered the room.

"We finally gonna catch this guy?" She asked as she paused and looked at Rathaway

"Oh, this is Heartley Rathaway, long story" Dick said. "Are you sure you're feeling up to this?"

"Yeah, well I got a slight headache but everything stopped spinning" she said "I should be fine"

"I really don't think you should..." Dick began.

"Dick, I'm fine" Thea assured him. "I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I'm on the same team as a guy who runs faster than I can blink, a guy who shoots fire, an expert at martial arts and someone who does whatever Rathaway can do. "

"Alright, suit up and get moving." Dick said to the team. They all got on their way to Tell's location, and they had asked Joe and Eddie for backup. The team arrived at Tell's hideout and went to cover all exits. Dick stepped out in front of Tell "Hello again!" He said, Tell ran in the opposite direction only to see Joe and Eddie coming down the other corridor. He ran to the other door Firestorm and Pied Piper blocked his exit. He lept from the window and onto a dumpster, he climbed down before Speedy and Flash cut off his two remaining exits. Tell threw his playing cards at Flash, but Barry ran towards him as he caught all the cards. He grabbed Tell as Dick lept down and kicked Tell in the face, knocking him team regrouped around Tell. Eddie pulled out his handcuffs and put them on Tell. Just then the water on a nearby puddle began to rise. "No,no,no,not now" Barry panicked.

"What's wrong?" Asked Dick

"When ever I see water rising like that" Barry began. "The Man in Yellow isn't far behind". Before anything else could be said, then team were swept away by a bolt of red lightning. The Reverse Flash stood over Joe and began vibrating his hand, and moved it near,Joe's chest. Suddenly The Reverse Flash was swept aside as Dick lunged at him,but he was quickly pinned against the wall. Again The Reverse Flash began vibrating his hand "Mr. Grayson" he said "if you stop fighting me now I can tell you your future, I can tell you if you ever get to use that ring." Suddenly an arrow pierced his hand. He looked across to see Thea stood there with her next arrow already drawn "Let him go or you get an arrow in the throat" She said. The Reverse Flash looked at Dick "She said it, not me" Said Dick. Suddenly Barry punched The Reverse Flash so hard that his mask came off. Pied Piper hit him with enough sound waves to stop his vibrations. Everyone could see the man behind the mask. Harrison Wells. He ran back to wherever he came from, he knew he had lost. Barry gave chase, he was one step away from Wells, but he was too slow.

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs the group were still recovering from their discovery. They had their suspicions but they didn't know for sure. They trusted him. "I was so close to catching him!" Barry was saying. "I just need to get faster."

Pied Piper got up and walked to the exit. "My job here is done." He sighed.

"So you're just gonna walk away?" Asked Barry

"I'm not your sidekick Allen!" Said Rathaway

"Before anyone goes anywhere" Dick interrupted. " there's some thing we all need to see." They all followed him down the corridor as he began feeling along the walls.

"What exactly is it we're looking for?" Asked Thea

"An uneven part in the wall" Dick stopped "Here" he said. He placed his hand on the wall, opening the secret time vault. They all entered and looked at the newspaper on display.

"Flash missing, vanishes in crisis." Barry read the headline. He opened his mouth to speak, but he was speechless.

To be continued!


	5. The Tachyon Device

Sorry for the lengthy hiatus, but I've been very busy lately. I'm excited that I have a chance to continue writing and I'd like to thank all the reviewers and followers of this story for the support. :)

* * *

"What is this place?" Asked Cisco, looking around the time vault.

"I don't know" Dick replied " But Wells, or Reverse Flash, whoever he is, didn't like me being here."

"How exactly did you find it?" Asked Caitlin

"When I was looking at the meta containmet cells, I noticed a part of the wall was different to the rest of it" Dick said. He walked up to the mannequin and looked at, the device on it's chest "When I was in here, Wells said that his name was Eobard Thawne"

"Thawne? Like Eddie?" Asked Barry. "Are they like, long lost brothers or something?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that The Reverse Flash suit was on that mannequin there" He said " It had some kind of funky red glow."

"The red glow is negative speed force energy" Said Gideon,the activation of whom startled everyone.

"Who are you?" Asked Cisco.

"I am Gideon, an A.I. created by Barry Allen when he an six others formed The Justice League. " She responded "Five years from now. "

"You're from the future?" Asked Dr. Stein.

"Yes, from 2020" Replied Gideon.

"Well, we got some work to do." Dick sighed.

One month later.

A van pulled up near a jewel store wih suits,masks and guns. Three people exited the van and entered the jewel store, they began taking jewellery from the display cases and getting he customers on the ground. A couple of blocks away Nightwing and Speedy were on their motorcycle, approaching the store. They pulled up outside and entered he store. As soon as they entered one of the robbers aimed his gun at them,but he was quickly disarmed. The second thug grabbed a hostage and pointed the gun at Dick. "Stay back I'll shoot!" Said the thug. Dick stepped back put his hands up and smiled "What you grinning at?" Asked the robber before an arrow pierced his shoulder as he fell to the ground. Suddenly another man exited the van and he aimed his gun at Thea,the only other criminal aimed his gun at Dick. Just then the criminals were knocked aside by a bolt of lightning as Barry stood at the doorway. "Sorry I'm late." He said "Cisco and Caitlin wanted a Big Belly Burger, so I went and got some."

The three went back to S.T.A.R. Labs after arresting the robbers. As they entered Cisco was still eating his meal." Hey guys!" He said with his mouth full. "I thought of a way to stop Reverse Flash, and I may have another name for him"

"I wanna hear the new name first" Dick said "It sounds way more exciting"

"Well I cross referenced every data base in the state" he said " and I found out in Spanish Eobard Thawne means, get this, 'Professor Zoom'!"

"No. Way!" Dick said "That is awesome!"

"I know right?" He said, with a huge grin on his face.

"How do we stop him?" Asked Barry

"Oh,well at Christmas he seemed to want tachyon prototypes" He cleared his throat "we're gonna try to make one"

"Can we do that?" Asked Thea

"I sure you can get it done Cisco" Said Barry. Later the team were training. Barry was on the treadmill, Thea had chalked some targets on the wall of the bunker and was practicing her archery and Dick was practicing his hand to hand combat on the closest thing to a practice dummy that they had: a stack of three crates. Cisco entered the room "You guys are gonna wanna see this" He said. Everyone entered to find Harrison Wells' wheelchair on the floor with a small glowing device in an empty slot in the chair. "What are you doing with Wells', I mean Thawne's chair?" Asked Thea, raising an eyebrow.

"We found this" said Catlin indicating to a small yellow glowing circular object. "We think it's a tachyon device."

"So we can use it to lure out Wel... Professor Zoom?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, we really caught ourselves a break, huh?" Said Cisco." You two could probably go to Blüdhaven now"

"Not until this is over." Dick and Thea said at the same time,they looked at each other and smiled. The two went back to the hotel and turned in for the night. Dick woke up the next morning, Thea wasn't there. Dick assumed she had just gone to the store. He got up and dressed and walked to the door when he found a note with a knife in it. He siezed the paper, it read: "I told you what would happen if you showed them. It's your fault she's in danger"- Thawne. Dick ripped the paper and threw the knife into the wall in his rage.

He stormed in to S.T.A.R. Labs and bursted through the doors." You okay, man?" Cisco asked

"Wells has her." He said " he took Thea"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa do you know for sure that's what happened?" Cisco said

"Yeah,I woke up she was gone; he left a note with a knife in it and it was..."

"It's alright, we'll find her" Said Cisco

Barry entered the room. "Hey guys." He looked around " where's Thea?"

Dick took a deep breath. "Wells took her" he sighed

"Look, I'll find her" He said " where do you want me to look?"

"Everywhere, look everywhere" Dick said " Don't miss a single inch of this city"

"On it!" Barry said as he sped off.

"Cisco check security cameras for facial recognition of Thea or Wells in the past twenty four hou..." he stopped

"What is it?" Cisco asked

"You said we could lure him out using the tachyon" Dick said. Cisco nodded. "Maybe we could do a trade, Thea for the tachyon"

"Alright, but we might need some help stopping Wells" said Cisco "if there's anyone you can call, call 'em"

Dick was looking through the contacts on his phone to see who could help. He called Bruce Wayne but he was busy stopping The Joker. He looked at his next contact. Babs. Barbara Gordon. Batgirl. He knew she would help a friend in need. He looked at his other contacts. He found Jason Todd. He had reemerged as The Red Hood recently and might be able to help. He knew Oliver Queen would do anything for his sister, he gave him a call.

To be continued! Next time: TEAM UP!


	6. Confrontation

Dick was stood outside S.T.A.R. Labs with Cisco, waiting for his backup. Batgirl arrived on her motorcycle and approached the two. Dick gave her a hug and said "You didn't have to come here y'know".

"Are you kidding?" She said "When you said you needed me I-"

"Look, we can talk about that later." Dick said "I want you to meet Cisco"

"Hey" She said, shaking Cisco's hand."Barbara Gordon,Batgirl. You can call me Babs. Or Barb, just call me whatever you like."

"Hi, I'm Cisco" He blushed." You... can call me Cisco" Dick ushered the two of them inside and waited for the next arrival. Green Arrow zip lined in with Arsenal. They walked towards Dick. "Are we on time?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you are." Dick looked across to Arsenal. "Thanks for coming, Roy."

"I couldn't stand back and let Wells put my friends danger" Roy replied as the two archers headed inside. Dick was expecting one more person. Jason Todd. He emerged from the shadows."Hey" said Jason, his voice modified by his helmet." Old friend"

"Jason" Dick said. "It's been a while.."

"What do you need me for?" He said

"I want you to help me kill Harrison Wells" Dick said.

"Sounds unlike a hero like you" Said Jason." Murdering an innocent man."

"He took the woman I love." Dick replied." He is not innocent!"

Just then Cisco stuck his head out the door." You two coming in or not?" He asked before Dick and Jason entered.

Later, in the central lab Dick was running through the plan." Barry, you and me are on the ground and we give Wells the device, Babs; you stay in the shadows and when things kick off I need you to take Thea round the corner to her equipment" He said

"Jason,Roy,Oliver I need you three on the roof, overlooking everything. "

"You want me to use live rounds or rubber bullets?" Jason asked , cleaning his guns.

"Just remember what I said" Dick sighed as he exited the room. Barbra followed him.

"You're planning on killing this guy aren't you?" She asked

"What would you do?" Dick responded.

"I would do what Bruce always taught us to do and I would think before I do something I regret." She said

"You really think that's what he does when he prances across the rooftops in his million dollar suit?" Dick snapped. "Neither of you understand what his is like!"

"Look, I know you're pissed off about whats happened, but you have to listen to me." She looked him in the eye." Just.. think about what you're doing."

Later everything was set up and the team were just waiting for Wells when he finally arrived with Thea. They approached Barry and Dick, Wells pushed Thea towards Dick, he caught her."You alright?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"I'm fine, but Wells has got a..." she began.

"We can talk about that later, we need you over there" he indicated to where Barbara was hiding. "We have a plan."

She nodded and headed around the corner as Jason got in position. He aimed and took a shot right at Wells' head. Barry quickly noticed Jason was using live rounds. He lept forward and smacked he bullets away at super speed. Wells tried to grab the device but Barry tripped him over. "I see you have backup." Wells said as he noticed everyone else." About time I got my own." He ran into S.T.A.R. Labs. By the time Barry got there Cisco and Caitlin were blasted away from the computers. Barry looked at the screens. The containment cells were open. "Guys" he said on the comms." There's whole load of bad guys coming."

Barry and Wells were doing high speed battle all over the city while the others were finding the meta humans. Suddenly Dick was blasted aside by a bolt of lightning. "Ready to die?" Said the Weather Wizard, ready to strike again. Just then, he was knocked out by a boxing glove arrow. Speedy stood behind him in a new suit. The costume was red kevlar with yellow boots, gauntlets, hood and quiver. She had a red mask and a yellow arrowhead symbol on her chest. "Whose genius idea was it to make a boxing glove arrow!?" She asked. "Oh, and you welcome for me saving your ass."

"I had it under control!" Dick said with a smile on his face.

Oliver and Roy were fighting Multiplex [Note: He is not dead in his story and was instead captured] when all of a sudden all the clones disappeared. Wells had grabbed the real one and run off to a remote location." I'm going to need you for my plan, so wait here or I'll murder you!" Wells said, grinning. He ran off to grab Rainbow Raider. He knew they were necessary for his plan soon. Batgirl was hunting Peekaboo when suddenly she teleported right behind her and kicked her onto the ground. "Didn't see me coming?" Said Peekaboo. She continued the same method but Barbra remembered where she would teleport. She swung her fist at the exact location Peekaboo would be, knocking her out.

Dick and Thea were looking for any other metas when out of nowhere Mist burst through dosing them both with his gas. He materialised into human form, looked at them and smiled. "Got you now motherfu-" Two gunshots went of as he dropped to the ground, revealing Jason standing behind him, as smoke poured from the barrel of his gun. Without a word he picked up Dick and Thea and brought them to the lab to be treated for the gas.

Barry finally caught up to Wells. It seemed strange, like he wanted to be caught. Barry put him in a containment cell, Wells waited until he was alone to pull out a device which loops the last twenty minutes of camera footage and used it as a communicator. "Is the team ready?" He asked the other person.

"All we need is the one with the mirrors." Said the other person.

"Good" said Wells. "Once you have him, commence the plan, Mr Wilson." Wells turned the device off. The other person, Slade Wilson looked at the group in front of him:Captain Cold, Heatwave, Golden Glider and Multiplex

To be continued!


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

"No,this can not be happening" said Barry, looking over his latest peice of evidence, an ecrima stick.

24 hours earlier

Dick regained consciousness. He was in a S.T.A.R. Labs medical bed, Thea was sat in a chair beside him. "Wondering when you'd come to." She said with half a smile.

"I'm fine thanks for asking" Dick said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes."How long was I out?"

"14 hours and 38 minutes" Cisco said as he entered the room."It's probably okay for you to stand up now."

Dick stood up." Can you pass me shirt?" Dick said. Cisco threw him S.T.A.R. Labs hoodie. Jason walked through the room, towards the exit. "See you guys later, I'm out." He said.

Dick caught up with him"You could at least say a proper goodbye." He said

"I did" He paused, then sighed." No..I didn't. "

"You gotta stop being so detached." Dick said."Make some friends,form a team, maybe find a girl."

"I don't want people close to me." Jason said." Puts them in danger." He headed to the door.

"You should swing by the manor some time, Bruce misses you, we all do." Dick said.

"Maybe someday." Jason left, and headed for his bike. Dick headed back into the lab, looking for Barry. He was by the containment cells, watching Wells. "So,you got him?" Dick said.

"Yeah,but it feels wrong." Barry said." Like something's missing"

"Call it an anticlimax" Dick said. "So, me and Thea are pretty much done here and we're headed to Blüdhaven in a few days."

"I still feel like you just got here." Barry said. The two smiled and left, Dick and Thea went back to the hotel. The next morning, Barry got to the CCPD and began speaking with Joe when the captain assigned them to a homicide case. The suspect was Nightwing. They got to the crime scene and reviewed the evidence: A set of the victim's bloody hand prints, a smashed part of a mirror and one blood covered escrima stick.

Dick and Thea were at he hotel, about to suit up and fight crime when there was a knock at the door. Dick took a look at who it was, Barry was standing there."Did I leave something at S.T.A.R. Labs?" Dick asked.

"Actually, funny story..." Barry said." You are the prime suspect in a murder case."

"So...you think I killed someone. " Dick begun before being interrupted.

"You've done what?!" Thea overheard their whole conversation from the other room."You killed someone?!"

"You know I wouldn't do that." Dick said to her, then turned to Barry."What's the evidence?"

"One of your stick-things was there." Barry explained. "Covered in the victim's blood."

Meanwhile, in S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco was giving the prisoners their daily meal. He eventually got to Wells "Y'know, Cisco"

"What do you want?" Cisco sighed.

"You might want to improve your security." Wells grinned.

"What are you planning?" Cisco asked

"Can you not tell when someone's stalling?" Suddenly Cisco was struck from behind and fell to he floor. Deathstroke had knocked him out from behind. "You certainly took your time Mr. Wilson." Wells said

"We were busy helping Mirror Master frame Grayson." Slade said. "Snart, you wanna get the door?" Captain Cold stepped forward and froze the door, Slade then kicked it, causing it to shatter. He tossed Wells his costume ring. "You told me to get this."

"Yes, I did. And it's going to come in very handy." Said Wells before he suited up. "Now, lets get to business."

"Grayson's gonna be busy with the police so I say that we go after The Flash first. "Said Deathstroke.

"No, we lure them both here, then we trigger the accelerator. "Wells explained. "That's the plan and we're not changing it so find a way to contact them."

Dick, Barry and Thea were still discussing what to do about he murder case when a face appeared in he mirror next to them. "So,you must be Flash, Nightwing and Speedy, my name is Mirror Master." Said the mirror. "Our mutual friends Slade Wilson and Harrison Wells have a message. If you don't get to S.T.A.R. Labs in the next 30 minutes, we trigger our particle accelerator, and it's gonna be a whole lot worse than the last time." The face disappeared.

"What do we do?" Asked Thea.

"We give them what they want." Said Barry.

"We'll be walking right into a trap." Thea replied.

"I think I've got an idea. "Dick said. "Is there any entrance we could sneak through?"

"Yeah, there's a couple of them." Barry said. "But they could have them guarded."

"Nothing we can't handle." Dick said, grabbing his equipment.

"And what exactly is your plan?" Asked Thea.

"Well, the idea is you and I take back entrances." Dick explained." Barry you go up front and hand yourself in."

"Why do I have to be the one who does that?" Barry asked.

"Because you're fast enough to get out." Dick said." Suit up." On the way to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry informed CCPD but they still had a shoot to kill order on Nightwing because of the murder case. The CCPD had formed a perimeter around S.T.A.R. Labs, and they had their guns drawn. The Flash stood before them and made his way to the entrance. "You guys ready?" He asked over the comms."In position."Said Thea, she was making her way through the sewers with Dick and found a way into S.T.A.R. Labs. They entered through the back and took down two guards in front of them. The guards were Multiplex clones. Barry entered S.T.A.R. Labs, he was met with multiple armed guards, Barry put his hands up as the guards escorted him to Wells and Deathstroke.

To be continued!

Author's note: Sorry for the absurdly long hiatus, the wait between chapters and stories won't be this long next time. This story will be wrapping up sooner than expected, I was going to make every story 10 chapters but I no longer feel as much passion for this story and wanted to move onto the next one. This story will be wrapping up in the next one or two chapters, there will be more Nightwing/Flash in the future, check my profile for upcoming story details.


	8. Reverse

"Well,well,well Mister Allen." Said Wells. "How nice of you to join us. Where are those little friends of yours?"

"I don't know." Said Barry

"You are an awful liar, Barry." Wells took a step forward. "Tell me where they are before I lose my patience."

"Here!" Said one of the guards, he had Nightwing." We found him sneaking around."

"Where's the other one?" Deathstroke asked, the guards all looked around in confusion. "There should be a girl with him, where is she?" Before anyone could answer, an arrow hit the floor and quickly emitted smoke. As smoke filled the room, Speedy dropped down from the vent she was in. Speedy, Flash and Nightwing quickly began taking down the guards. "You guys stay here, I'll find Cisco and Caitlin." Speedy said, before beginning to search for the other two.

She entered the particle accelerator and found Cisco but before she could do anything, she felt a gun pressed against the back of her head. "And what do you think you're doing?" Said Golden Glider, ready to pull the trigger." You've got 'till the count of three to put down the bow and.." There was a sudden thud, Speedy turned around to see Caitlin standing over a knocked out Golden Glider. "I think that I just hurt myself more than I hurt her!" Said Caitlin.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Said Speedy." C'mon you grab Cisco and I'll get you out."

Meanwhile Dick was duelling Deathstroke, the two were evenly matched. "I've trained since last time kid." Said Slade. Dick suddenly knocked the sword from Slade's hand. "You're not the only one who's had practice." Dick heard the noise of vibrations behind him, The Reverse Flash stood behind him. "Not fast, Grayson." He said before quickly disarming Nightwing. Dick went in to punch him but Reverse Flash moved and threw him on the ground with authority.

Outside, Barry was battling Captain Cold and Heatwave. He was attempting to cross the streams, and he eventually did. But nothing happend. "We've had an upgrade, Flash. "Said Captain Cold,looking at his gun. "This isn't gonna be like last time." Out of nowhere, a rope tied up Heatwave and pulled him away. Speedy was stood up high, ready to fire another rope arrow at Captain Cold. "How nice of you to join the party!" Said Captain Cold. "But this is between us!" He quickly raised his gun to fire, but Flash quickly lept up and knocked him out.

Deathstroke and Reverse Flash had Nightwing cornered and on the floor. Unconscious Multiplex clones lay all around them. They were ready to kill Nightwing when footsteps were heard behind them. "It's over, Wells." Barry was stood behind them, Thea was next to him. "You're beaten." Barry said.

"No, not yet." Wells said with a grin. "I've still got an ace up my sleeve." Suddenly, the floor beneath Barry and Wells became reflective as they sunk down into it. They emerged in a strange, dark void with mirrors all over the place. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. " Said Wells. A man dressed in a black trench coat and a hood emerged from the darkness. He took down his hood. "My name is The Mirror Master." He said. "And you're in my world now."

Whilst all of this was happening, Speedy was battling Deathstroke. Nightwing stumbled to his feet and was just about to enter the fight when a razor card flew past his face. Double Down was stood with a handful of cards." I've been waitin' for this." Before anything else could happen, a bullet flew through Double Down's head. He fell to the ground. Dead. Eddie Thwane and a police squadron were at the door. "Nightwing!" Shouted Thawne. "Stop right there, you are under arrest for suspicion of murder." Dick got on his knees and put his hands up. Suddenly, they were all blasted away as Pied Piper stood at the door.

"On your feet Grayson." He said, helping Dick to his feet.

Meanwhile, in The Mirror World, Barry was battling reflections of Mirror Master and Reverse Flash. There was seemingly no end, suddenly Barry couldn't move. The mirrors were growing around him, fixing him in place. But he could see the mirror that lead to reality. He focused on figuring out a way for him to escape and trap Reverse Flash. He vibrated through the mirrors that trapped him, grabbed Mirror Master and ran for reality's mirror. On his way out he quickly smashed the mirror as he went through it. Wells was stuck in that dimension and no-one could get him out because Mirror Master was on the outside. Barry linked up with Pied Piper and Nightwing. The three went to help Thea take down Slade but when they entered, she already had him beaten.

Hours later, Dick and Thea were stood by their car, talking to Barry. "Well, we can FINALLY get to Blüdhaven now. "Said Thea with a sigh of relief.

"You sound way to excited to go there." Said Barry with a smile.

"Well, were going later than expected. "Said Dick. "Much later."

"Well, I appreciate your help with all of this. " Barry gave them both a hug. "If either of you need any help, with anything, let me know."

"What are friends for, Barry?" Asked Dick as he and Thea got in the car.

End...

Did you enjoy? Make sure to leave a review! Or don't, I'm not gonna make you do that.


	9. Post-Credits Sequence

Dick entered The Blüdhaven Police Department, just in time for the Chief's speech. "Based on the news we received from our friends at The CCPD regarding a vigilante, Nightwing, committing homicide, we will not tolerate anyone taking the law into their own hands." Said The Chief. "You have a shoot to kill order on anyone who does so, you will report anyone who lets a vigilante go, to my office. Make sure everyone knows that we are the law in this town!" He saw Dick enter the building and went to speak with him. "You the new guy? Detective Grayson?"

"Yes, sir." Replied Dick.

"Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself, Detective. "

Next story: Nightwing and Green Arrow: Onomatopoeia! ( It'll have more Green Arrow than my Free Bird story, I promise!)


End file.
